(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to land vehicles and more particularly to toolboxes combined with and below the running boards thereof. Those having ordinary skill in this art are the owners of land vehicles.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The personal land vehicles may be characterized as automobiles, pickups, and recreational vehicles. Although automobiles at the present time do not have exterior running boards, pickups and recreational vehicles often have exterior running boards.
Also in America pickups and recreational vehicles are an increasing percentage of the personal vehicles used. There is some indication that they are the major portion of the vehicles sold.
Some pickups and recreational vehicles do not have running boards. Usually running boards are desirable because of the height of the floor board above the road way upon which the vehicles runs.
Although not all of the pickups and recreational vehicles are owned by craftsmen or sportspersons a substantial number are. Normally, people who own pickups or recreational vehicles desire to carry either tools of their craft or equipment for recreation with them.
Therefore, there is a need on this type vehicle for toolboxes. It will be understood that recreation equipment could be stored in the toolboxes as well as the tools of a craft for craftsmen.
Toolboxes under the running boards was a popular consideration over 50 years ago in the early days of the automobile development.
Before this application was filed, a search was made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. Of the 14 patents reported by that search it will be noted that all but one were issued before 1934. The one that was not before 1934 was for a recreational vehicle. (It will be noted that all personal motor vehicles not classified as automobiles or pickups are classified here as recreational vehicles.)
The patents found in the search are listed below.
______________________________________ HATFIELD 1,196,453 VON SCHRENK 1,310,973 HOLLIS 1,422,763 LOVELAND 1,453,362 KERMODE 1,456,780 TICHY ET AL 1,488,720 KELLY 1,530,834 SMITH 1,628,072 LIMBOCKER 1,726,398 MOORE 1,784,971 REINGOLD 1,850,032 MILLER 1,864,607 STASSINOS 1,934,567 GORE 3,764,048 ______________________________________
These patents are considered pertinent because the applicant believes the Examiner would consider anything revealed by the search to be relevant and pertinent to the examination of this application.